Eight Regrets
by Frannehh
Summary: Oh, Sakura, please don't be mad. I never meant to hurt you. Maybe if I'd just told you that I'd loved you and stayed in Konoha, maybe you wouldn't be dead...


**Something I'm doing for hypheniated's challenge.**

**No stealy, stealy, okay?**

**Last time I checked I didn't own Naruto; I checked before I started typing.**

**Prompt: "Kiss the girl already, dammnit!"**

_Eight Regrets (But it should be a million)_

_by Frannehh_

Konoha kindergarten is when I saw her. Yes, her. Haruno Sakura, voted second hottest Kunoichi in the class. By who? Nobody in particular. I'd always voted her first, though. 'Course, I never told anyone that.

She walked into the classroom, holding her index finger shyly up to her rosebud lips. A pink see-through backpack was pulled tightly onto her scrawny pale shoulders, packed with what looked like crayons and books. She was clasping her mothers hand up until she was introduced to Iruka, the teacher, and then abandoned for a day of loneliness.

I looked up from my large-print book, and she caught my eye. Trying to be cool, I nodded once in her direction, and then went back to reading. I never actually spoke to her in a proper conversation. Just a sentence every so often and even that was rare. She thought I hated her. She was wrong; I loved her, and I think she sort of liked me. I was too shy, so I never spoke to her; regret number one.

When we'd just moved on up the line and became academy students. We were five. She'd already made a best friend, Ino Yamanaka. Much to my dismay, I'd claimed the hearts of many girls, including Ino, but not Sakura's. At least, I don't think so. Yet, I'd claimed hers and I couldn't even admit it. I had other things on my mind. Eventually, half way through the year, she became an Uchiha Sasuke fan-girl. Her sudden obsession caught me off guard, so I treated her like I treated all the other stalkers. I ignored her whenever she spoke to me, giving her the cold shoulder. I made her sad; regret number two.

When we were all nine and a little more mature, Sakura discovered that Ino liked me too. I hated Ino so much. She was forever stalking me, and calling me "her boy Sasuke". Maybe I hated the way she acted, and not Ino herself. This, unfortunately led to the break up of best friends Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. I'd broken apart a relationship with my un-interested stance, so they'd fight for my admiration; regret number three.

My thirteenth birthday rolled around pretty quickly. Sakura was already thirteen. I'd heard her talking to someone and had found out that thirteen was the average age for a person's first kiss.

When we were put in a team together, Sakura showed her love for me so many times, clinging to me and hinting it every other line that she spoke to me. I'd had so many opportunities to kiss her, but I swatted her away out of nerves and shyness. Any normal person would've hated me for that, but she kept on coming. I liked that.

I kept disregarding her and acting like I detested her; regret number four.

One day, I was forced to leave Konoha. Out of love, Sakura actually came looking for me before I departed. I was scared that if I stayed, I'd only break her heart.

But then, she admitted that she loved me*. She actually said it: "I love you."

I knocked her out, lay her on a bench, and then left. I wanted to return the feelings, but I couldn't; regret number five.

Regret number six is clear without even explaining it. When she woke up, her heart was broken. Regret number six.

I ran away and trained myself to become a better ninja. I spent two and a half _years _out there. I said that it was just to become stronger, but my inner self said that it was to impress Sakura. But then, I found out that she and Naruto had been searching for me all along, waiting for my return. I didn't return to Konoha; regret number seven.

And now, my final regret. On my return, a war between the Leaf and Sound villages is just coming to an end. Now, I kneel among the dead and injured as the silence hovers around me, with a pink-haired, green eyed girl's head resting on my lap. Her hand lays limp in mine. With tears pricking in my eyes, I kiss her on the lips. My final regret has two parts; I don't know what is worse, how I wasn't around to save you, Sakura, or how I never kissed you, or told you I loved you, or how I was never there for you when you were always there for me.

Because I've loved you since that nod in your direction, through the misunderstanding, through the break-up of friends, through the supposed hatred, through the departure, through the heartbreak, through the search, and now, through the death. I vowed to myself that I'd love you until the end and forever more. I just wish I'd told you. If I had, maybe none of this would've happened. Maybe you wouldn't be dead.

***I don't know if this really happens, so no flames!!**

**SasuSaku Forever.**


End file.
